Bugolgi in Bed
by bestofwives
Summary: I've decided to start a one shot book. Basically, you guys can PM or review this story with ideas (if you want). And I'll write some of my own. Chapter Seven: Is it All Too Much? is up.
1. Chapter 1: Bugolgi in Bed

**An idea that became an one shot. Enjoy! **

Kensi never knew she'd find herself locked in a biohazard area, with a deadly bioweapon starting to take over.

She fought Dr. Ward or whatever her name was, but she ran off, and smashed the bottle of Spiral onto the ground. Her evil smile made Kensi anger bubble. But she immediately pushed the button which made the door shut, cutting her away from Deeks, who stood at the door, his blue eyes full off sadness and helplessness.

She looked at him sadly, coming to realize what she did to herself. "Finish it." she said, and began coughing violently. Her eyes began tearing, and her lungs felt like they were going to pop out of her chest.

Deeks looked at her once more, and she looked at him, nodding and coughing, and he ran. She smiled a bit, but then looked down onto her clenched pale fist. Blood, the crimson liquid that she'd see once in a while come out of her, but not from her lungs. This was worse than any flu, cough, even the malaria she got while chasing terrorists through the jungle.

She fell onto the ground, her vision getting blurry and soon black.

* * *

Deeks ran up the stairs, his mind racing. Not Kensi, they came this far, in life, in this "thing", she didn't deserve it. But then again, neither did America.

He pulled out his phone and called Nell. "Deeks, what is it?" asked the intelligence analyst.

"Send a CDC hazard team onto the 19th floor." he said. "It's Kensi." He hung up and continued up the stairs, skipping steps as he ran.

He followed the red headed Irishwoman up the stairs, firing a few shots and her, and she'd reply with a few of her own.

"Stop!" he yelled, as he ran onto the helipad, and before she could shoot him, he shot her, and the pilot of the waiting chopper. He went over to the case holding the vials of Spiral, and bent down. Who knew how Kensi was now?

"Partner." he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

Kensi's world was black. She couldn't see anything, only a never ending darkness. She tried feeling around, but only felt the cold floor around her, and every now and then, she'd cough, and more blood would come out.

She heard someone opening the door, and she decided to stay down. No use in it. She'd die soon, there was most likely nothing that could treat her. It had been a good run, tons of fun, tons of lives saved because of her, a few heartaches here and there, and Deeks.

Deeks was defiantly the highlight of her life. And just as they'd put all the chips on the table, someone decided to end the game early, not waiting to see how the turnout would be.

"CDC!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. Kensi coughed some more, and felt like a few hands lift her, and something, like a body suit was put on her. _Are the guys watching? _she thought. _I'd seem so weak. Forget weak, Kensi! You're dying now! _

She felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher or something like that, and what felt like a mask put over her. _This is what the end feels like, _she thought as she fell into darkness.

* * *

Deeks felt so hurt, seeing her through the glass, being lifted onto the stretcher. They heard one of the CDC guys say "blind", which was mostly likely talking about Kensi.

"It's my fault." said Deeks. "If I'd just-"

"Deeks," interrupted Sam, turning towards the blonde agent. "It's not your fault. It's Dr. Ward's fault. It's not ours at all." Deeks nodded and looked over at Callen, who was looking anxiously through the glass, waiting to see if his little sister was even going to make it to the helicopter which would take her to the airport, onto the plane, which would take her to CDC headquarters in Georgia.

"I've seen worse, Mr. Deeks. This is not the worst Kensi's been through. This will subside." reassured Hetty, who everyone knew was also very anxious. She looked at her liaison. "Mr. Deeks, would you mind if you accompanied Ms. Blye to CDC headquarters? I'm sure she would like to wake up with the person she trusts most by her side."

"Of course, Hetty." he said, just as the door opened, and Kensi, with her eyes closed, and a few tubes attached to her, was rolled out by guys in hazmat suits. Deeks followed them, leaving Callen, Sam and Hetty behind.

"Sir, you'll have to put this on." said a CDC worker, handing Deeks one of the suits. "Just for safety precautions."

"Of course." he said, taking it. He put it on, and sat next to Kensi in the chopper, along with the doctors. "I'm not leaving your side." he whispered into her covered ear. "I'll be right here."

He held her hand for the rest of the ride. And the whole plane ride to Georgia.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kensi arrived at CDC headquarters. Deeks was allowed to see her a few times a day. She was in a medically induced coma, and she was starting to stir in her sleep, which was apparently a good sign.

Now, he was sitting on the bench in front of her room, and was waiting for the nurses to give him the okay. She was supposed to wake up soon, and those two weeks of worrying, checking in with Callen, Sam and everyone else, and pacing his hotel room at night, worrying that the phone would ring telling them the unthinkable.

But here they were, they survived, and they were going to be okay. One of Kensi's nurses, Marcy, opened the door, and silently motioned to him to come over. He crept over, holding a Styrofoam box, with one of Kensi's favorite foods. Hopefully she'd like it, if she wasn't too annoying from the painkillers.

"The sleeping meds are wearing off and she should be awake in a minute or two. " said the young nurse. Deeks nodded and took her side, just as her mismatched eyes- that had been closed for so long, finally opened.

"Deeks?" she asked, suddenly adjusting to her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"CDC Headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia." said Deeks, lightly massaging her hand with his thumbs.

Kensi looked at him, and lightly smiled. "How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Two weeks. The guys and the Wonder Team have been calling every damn day." said Deeks with a light smile on his face. "And how long have you been here?" she asked.

"Two weeks." smiled Deeks. Kensi smiled too, and then looked over at the Styrofoam box he was holding.

"Is that-" she started.

"Bugolgi from Kim's." finished Deeks, handing her a spork and the box. Kensi grabbed it, put at least 3 pieces on the fork at once, and shoved it into her mouth, along with a bit of soy sauce dribbling down her chin.

"I love you so much." said Kensi, with her mouth full, which made it sound like she was saying, "I ove oo o mu"

"I love you too, Fern. Now, in the future, let's try avoiding locking ourselves in biohazard zones." said Deeks, standing over his partner. Kensi glared at him, and continued gorging on her non-hospital food.

**Kind weird, I know. But I mean, this idea wouldn't leave me alone. **


	2. Chapter 2: Bye, Mr Pickles!

**_"_****_Mommy!" yelled the one and only, five year old, Molly Anne- Henrietta Deeks. (Anne after Deeks' mother, Henrietta after Hetty) _**

**_Kensi ran into the living room of their small house, afraid. "What happened? 911 or Band-Aid?" she asked. And then noticed her daughter's most prized fish, Mr. Pickles, lying at the bottom of the fish tank. _**

**_"_****_Is he sleeping?" asked Molly, looking up at her mother, since her mommy knew everything. _**

**_"_****_In a way." Said Kensi, reaching for the little net they kept by the tank. After their marriage, Deeks got another doppelganger tank. And Molly wanted to choose her own fish, and she instantly named him Mr. Pickles. (They didn't actually know whether 'he' was a girl or boy). The couple didn't feel like explaining to their daughter what a doppelganger tank actually was and let her name him Mr. Pickles. _**

**_"_****_Mommy, did he die?" asked Molly, who was getting teary. _**

**_Kensi placed the fish on a paper towel and bent down next to her daughter. "Sadly, he did, baby. But that's just a part of life." But seeing her daughter on the verge of tears, Kensi took to action. _**

**_She grabbed the little bucket of markers that was on her little table, and grabbed an old shoebox. _**

**_"_****_You can decorate this box for Mr. Pickles so that he can be comfortable" coaxed Kensi. "I'm sure Mr. Pickles would really like that his best friend would take the time to make it for him." _**

**_"_****_How do you know?" asked Molly, grabbing the box from her mother. _**

**_"_****_Because he told me." Said Kensi. _**

**_"_****_Fish can't talk!" said Molly with a little giggle. _**

**_"_****_Well, Mr. Pickles was a special fish!" said Kensi, lightly tickling her daughter, and laughed when she was laughing very hard. She hoped that would be the only death that would affect her daughter, but she knew that, that was impossible. _**

**_Once her daughter coloring, Kensi took the box, put some old newspaper in along with a few old tulips around it, and gently placed the fish inside. _**

**_"_****_Let's go bury him!" shrieked Molly with excitement, and ran to the door of the back porch. Kensi helped her daughter put on her ladybug rain boots and they walked into the backyard together, hand in hand. _**

**_"_****_Can I dig?" asked Molly, sitting down on the little blanket Kensi had placed on the ground for her. _**

**_"_****_Of course." Said Kensi. While Molly dug a big hole right next to Deeks' flower garden, Kensi got out a gravestone from Halloween, and once Mr. Pickles was safety and securely placed inside, Kensi and Molly put the dirt over the box, and Kensi put the Styrofoam gravestone in._**

**_"_****_Why!" yelled Molly, getting down on her knees and throwing her little fists in the air. Kensi had to bite her lip in order to keep her laughter in. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she cried. _**

**_Kensi went over to her daughter and picked her up. "Mommy? Can we get another fish? Maybe a Mrs. Anderson?" sniffed her daughter. _**

**_Kensi laughed a bit. Mrs. Anderson was their old grumpy neighbor down the street who hated everyone, but had a soft spot for the Deeks family, especially Molly. _**

**_"_****_Alright. We'll ask Daddy when he gets back." Said Kensi, and carried her daughter into the house. _**

* * *

**_Kinda short, but I hope it was cute! Thx for reading, reviews make my day, and you can send me your ideas for an oneshot if you want to over PM pr reviews. _**


	3. Chapter 3: I Regret It

**If you don't like death fics, I wouldn't read this one. But I'll have a happier one up soon. (Molly ;) )**

I regretted the day I left. I always will, until the day I die. Nobody really gave us a choice. It was either Deeks and I break up, or we both loose our jobs. The LAPD really did use everything they had against him, and it broke him.

I wanted to be there to help him, but Vance whisked me away to Okinawa, where I'd lived before, a decade and a few years back. The same place where I met Jack. I'd left 2 months before the call came in.

_"Nell, what is it?" I asked, when my phone rang at 3 am, Japanese time. _

_"Deeks was in an accident." she choked out, her voice tight. It were those words that made my world stop turning. He was on life support, and suffering, after someone shot him as he was driving home and then his car was rammed into by a truck. I immediately rushed to the airport, hopped on the next flight out of there, and when I landed in LA, I ran to the first taxi, and after finally getting through the traffic, made it to the hospital. _

_Nell was in tears, streaks of mascara still on her face. "They're thinking about taking him off life support. It's up to you." _

_I spent 3 days thinking about it non-stop. I sobbed, wept and cried in the arms of loved ones, or by myself and in my room. I decided to let them keep him on for another week, but the result was poor. _

_I decided, in order to just let him relax and get all that he deserved, to let him go. Just before they started, I asked the doctor whether he'd be able to say something, but he said since he was in a coma, he wouldn't have the energy or strength if he even woke up. _

_And as they turned off the machines, and let me stay with him for the rest of "process". I lied next to him, tears pouring out of my eyes, as he was leaving me by the minute. His body was still warm, and I just whispered words of comfort and love to him, thinking about how I'd never see him again, and that I'd never see him smile, and how I'd never feel his scruff tickle my cheek when he kissed me. How he wouldn't hold me when a rare nightmare came in and I couldn't sleep._

_Stuff I'd never experience again. _

_And_ _after_ _that_, a _few_ weeks later, I called my doctor and told her I had to carry bags with me, since I kept throwing up everywhere. She called me in, ran tests and I'll never forget the words, "You're pregnant."

And I think you could guess who the father was.

And nine months later, little Everly Martine Deeks was born, healthy and strong. And I remember breaking into tears when she was born, a mix of tears of joy and longing sprang from my eyes. I was happy she was finally here, but wished Deeks was there beside me, along the way. He would've loved being a father. Everly was half him, half me, and she'll never get to know her beautiful father.

And a few days ago, as I was looking through his things, found a package of DVDs and videos that he made for our future child (a few if it was a girl, and a few for if it was a boy), that were in his storage area of the basement. He left me a note, which was a bit faded, but said, "Don't judge me, Fern. I was bored and because we are in bed so much, I was thinking about doing these weird diaries, for the little bean that might grow inside of you one day."

I sat next to Everly, who had just had her little dinner of macaroni and cheese, on the couch, and we watched together.

"Daddy!" she said, pointing at the screen with a smile, her 4 year old eyes filled with some sort of pride. She had her father's eyes. Deeks was telling her about how we met, and how much he loved me. I was trying super hard to keep my tears in, and when it was over, Everly looked over at me and said, "Mommy, can you name my sister Fern?"

I smiled, and hugged her, thinking about why she said 'sister'.

I still regret it, though. Maybe if I'd risked my career, and just left, I'd be okay. We'd be okay, and safe together.


	4. Chapter 4: Strawberry Deeks

It was a nice spring morning in Santa Monica, California, where a little family, The Deeks', were hanging out in bed one Saturday morning.

Kensi Deeks woke up to see her daughter, Molly, sleeping on her arm. Her head was on Kensi's shoulder, her golden curls loose and wild, while her piercing blue eyes, her fathers, were closed and her arm was on her mother's chest. Kensi gently kissed her, and looked over to her sleeping husband, who was almost at the edge of the bed and dangerously close to falling off.

"Deeks." she nudged gently, careful not to wake up Molly. "Deeks!"

"Huh, WHAT, GAH!" he said as he woke up and fell off the bed with a thump, waking both his daughters up. Molly immediately woke up, and in her raccoon pajamas, crawled over to his side of the bed and starting laughing. "Daddy is a klutz!"

Deeks' hand was on his head, and he ruffled his scruffy, messier than usual hair. He grabbed his daughter and threw her up into the air. "Indeed I am, Molls." he came closer to her and whispered, "and so is your momma."

"I'm right here, Deeks." said Kensi, with a tired look on her face.

"Can I talk to the baby, Mommy?" asked Molly, who crawled over to the middle of their bed. Kensi nodded, and Molly put her head next to her mommy's big belly. Kensi was 8 months, and ever since Molly saw someone doing that on TV, she'd been talking to the baby.

"Hi, Strawberry! I'm your big sister! I'm Molly!" squealed the little girl as her baby sister kicked. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other with a smile. A few nights before, Molly was eating strawberries at dinner.

_"That's it, Genevieve!" she said, slamming her fork down into her mini hamburger, which Deeks had made them for dinner. "Her name's going to be Strawberry!" Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, and then at their daughter with complete shock and laughter._

_"Molly, who's Genevieve, and who's going to be named Strawberry?"_

_"You don't know who Genevieve is?" exclaimed the little girl, as though her mother had insulted her. "That's preposterous! How could you possibly not know who Genevieve is?"_

_Deeks laughed quietly at the sound of his 4 year old daughter using "preposterous". _

_"You didn't introduce me to her yet." Kensi replied calmly, after swallowing a bite of her hamburger. _

_"Genevieve is her imaginary friend, Kens." answered Deeks. _

_"Not imaginary." said Molly. "And Strawberry's going to be the baby's name!" _

_Kensi looked over at her daughter. "Baby, we're not going to name our daughter Strawberry."_

_"Why not?" asked Deeks. "It's out there, quirky- OW!" Kensi stepped on his foot. _

"I really love puppies and kitties and Monty and Uncle Callen, Uncle Sam, Uncle Eric, Aunty Nell and Gramma Hetty..." and Molly kept ranting until her daddy sent her outside to play with Monty.

* * *

The Deeks family was very set on their own names.

Deeks wanted Julia, after the other grandmother, Kensi wanted something on the boy's side, like August, and Molly wouldn't give up on Strawberry.

They were still thinking out it even after the baby was out, and they were supposed to fill out the birth certificate. Their new baby was in the crib, sleeping peacefully.

"Fern, come on." said Deeks, holding the pen. "We don't have a lot of time here."

"Max, don't rush me- Elliott." she said suddenly, turning her eyes over to her baby, and then her husband. "One of the nurses is named Elliott, and she's a girl! It fits the 'El' thing you wanted, it fits my wish for not too frilly, Molly's... not so much." They looked over to their older daughter, who was sleeping on the little sofa.

And they signed the birth certificate Elliott Julia Genevieve Deeks, which their daughter approved.

**Not exactly my best work, but I promised a Molly fanfic, and I for filled it. (never promised it was going to be good) thx for reading, and hopefully I'll get a trickle of inspiration from the drying river of Fan Fiction. (Quite upset that there're not **** any reruns of older seasons at least)**


	5. Little Deeks'

**I just kind of wrote this one without editing it or putting in much thought. I want to continue this, so PM me some ideas, or the "write a sentence and I'll write 5 more" thing. I need some fuel for my fire, I'm kind of sad nowadays and I'm leaning towards fluffier types of things, but hey, angst accepted as well. **

Kensi looked down at the small belly that was growing over the weeks. It still hadn't really hit her that she was making a human, but it would come sooner or later.

She envisioned this little boy running around the beach, shrieking with laughter when his parents would come home from work. She wanted him to be a mini-Deeks.

She wanted two boys. Or maybe two boys and a girl.

She wanted Andrew Martin who was mostly called Andy. She also wanted a little Nathan Donald, called Nate or just Nathan. And for a girl, probably Vivian Henrietta or if it was a boy-

"Kens, you okay?" asked Deeks as he noticed his wife furiously scribbling something down on a notepad.

"I'm naming our kids, Deeks."

"I'm still leaning towards Shepherd." he smiled. Kensi stared at him for a moment, thinking, and then shook her head. She knew he'd agree to Andy in the end.


	6. It's time

"Deeks, it's time, I'm in panic and YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Kens, take a breath. It's only-"

"Don't you dare say that Deeks. No matter how many times I've watched this movie, I love it! Now where's the remote?" said Kensi, glaring into her partner's eyes.

"Behind you." sighed Deeks and he settled onto the couch with his lady bird. Kensi immediately turned on the TV, and the opening theme of _Titanic _and he opened a large can of beer and a box of tissues.

It was always the last scene that got him.


	7. Chapter 7: Is it Too Much?

"I don't know how I'm going to live with her in charge." sighed Deeks.

"Deeks, she didn't have a choice." I shot back. After the case had ended, both of us retreated back to Deeks' and were drinking beers and eating takeout.

"There were so many things I'd do in that scenario! Not tazering him! First Afghanistan, now this. Kens, Hetty's gone nuts."

"Deeks, we're okay for now. If she really was insane, we'd all be dead right now." I argued, placing my head on my boyfriend's shoulder. "If it does get too bad, we'll confront her. You know how much she cares about us. Especially Callen."

"I know." he sighed, taking my hand into his and gently touching his lips to my temple. "I just don't want to lose you. You have to promise me that-"

"I won't get myself killed?" I smiled lightly, recalling that scene in the boatshed. "I promise I won't."

"I just wish that there was an actual safe place." he said, taking a sip of his beer.

"There is no 'safe place', Deeks. Not when we're living, at least. If we stayed in the house for the rest of our lives, it could fall on us. If we died, I mean, nobody knows what's there..." and my voice died off, not knowing where to go from there


	8. Chapter 8: I Want You To Love Me

**Was originally going to be part of Do You Know... Chapter 19, but there hasn't been a ton of Afghanistan references, so I'm holding off on that story and am sticking to drabbles, since they're the only things I have time for now.**

"She knew she was hitting a nerve, Deeks!" I said, as I got into bed that night.

"And you just went along with it!"

"Kens, you know that you love it when I joke around." he said playfully raising his eyebrows.

I couldn't keep the small grin in. He smiled when he saw it, and he put out his arms and I slowly fell into them; his gruff tickling my cheek and his warmth embracing me. "You know I love you more than anyone, Fern. I wouldn't give you up for anyone else any day, unless of course, they have a better taste in music than you do."

"Shut up!" I smiled, gently nudging him in the back. We fell back into the stack of pillows and we stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms. I began to hear him snore after a while, and I couldn't stop the tears that stung my eyes.

" I hope you really do love me, Deeks." I whispered, my voice cracking at 'Deeks'. "I really want you to love me."


End file.
